


Go smelters

by xx4353



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx4353/pseuds/xx4353
Summary: My attempt at writing about my favorite ship. The Smelter ship





	Go smelters

(Side note to anyone reading. The smelter's fans were never given proper names. So I had to come up with some)  
It a usual day in Possum Springs, The sun is shining outside and it just a nice day. Near the bar there two men that spend most of the day there. One is a bird, who names is Shaun and a croc with the name Jim. The guys usually just spend their time speaking about their favorite sports team the Smelters. "Hey, you see that play yesterday?". said, Jim. "Yeah. The Smelters did awesome last night" said Shaun. And the two of them say together"Go smelters!". They are the best of friends but Shaun has some ideas in his head and starts talking into his mind. "Jim is so beautiful and so great. I wish I could date him". During this Shaun zones out while thinking about these thoughts. Jim looks at Shaun and Jim says "Ah Shaun? You all right?" Shaun then snaps about and looks nervous and embarrassed. "I uhm.... I was thinking about stuff," says Shaun in a nervous voice. Jim looks at Shaun and says "Ok?. Anyway, wanna get some food and drink in the bar?" "Yeah, let's eat, Jim". The two of them go into the bar and stay there till night. They have a great time at the bar, having good laughs and have some decent food. After the while, Jim yawns and says, "Welp It getting late. I should be going to bed. See you tomorrow". and Shaun says tonight to Jim and they both head back to their homes. And then Shaun makes it home and looks in the mirror and starts talking out loud to himself to the mirror. "I need to tell Jim how I feel about him. How much I love him. How much he makes me happy." But darks enter his mind. Thought of how Jim doesn't love him or that telling Jim about Shaun's feeling will cause Jim to leave and to never talk to Shaun every again. "No. He wouldn't do that. I can't think about this stuff" "Tomorrow I will tell how I feel". And with that Shaun goes to his bed and sleeps through the night.   
It moring now and Shaun wakes up and before he goes out he goes back to the mirror to try to psyche him up."You got this. I can do this". He then makes his way to the bar to meet up with Jim and sure enough, Jim is already there. At this point, Shaun starts to look nervous at Jim. "Jim... I want to tell you something." Jim looks at Shamus and Jim, with a bit of worry on his face says. "Is something the matter?". Shaun takes a deep breath and speaks very fast" Jim I love you so much. You make feel so much better out life. I love spending my time with you cause you make me feel so much happier about life and what to spend the rest of my life with you." Jim looks at Shaun and Jim stands motionless for a bit and says. "I..." and then goes silent. Which causes a very nervous Shaun to say "Oh god I screwed up. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. You probably don't want to hang out him anymore. I'm so sorry. I will just go." Jim then goes to Shaun and gives him a hug. "I always loved you too. I just didn't know how to say to you" says Jim with some tears in his eyes. And also Shaun cries a bit too and hugs Jim back. They stand there hugging for a while. And then Jim speaks "Wanna go inside to get something to eat?" and Shaun replies with "Yeah I would love that." The two of them head inside to enjoy their time together.  
(I want to give special thanks to Bloodwynn who helped motivate me to write this)


End file.
